Updates
Future Updates Full Release version 1.2 Versions Beta 1.9/Full 1.0 - Full 1.2.5 Added different wood colors Added item frames Added The End Added End Portal for Strongholds Added "Ender Acid" as an extra Ender Dragon attack. Possibles Spawn eggs Village Trading Current Version Current Version is Beta 1.8.2-Beta 1.8.2_01 Lots of bugs fixed in 1.8.2_01 Added HUD and Hand toggles Added Bedrock Fog disable toggle Added Creative mode Added an option for removing clouds. Disabled Achievements and leaderboard updates if the world the player is in is creative or has been previously saved as Creative. Added Simple Tutorial for Creative mode Added Sprinting to Survival Added flying and sprint-flying to creative mode Added new mobs - Enderman, Silverfish, and Cave Spider. New items - Melon, melon slice, melon and pumpkin seeds, raw/cooked beef and chicken, rotten flesh, iron bars, vines, fence gates, 4 variations of stone bricks (Mossy, cracked, plain, monster), Stone brick (plain) slabs and stairs, brick slabs and stairs, Ender Pearls, Cobwebs, 10 new music discs, Sponge (in creative,) and chainmail armor (in creative). News items to the crafting menu - melon, melon slice, melon and pumpkin seeds, fence gate, iron bars, stone bricks (block, stair, slabs), brick slabs and stairs. Added all-new terrain features - Ravines, Strongholds, Abandoned Mineshafts, and villages. Abandoned Mineshafts will spawn near NPC villages. Biome code additions, including rivers and oceans. The bow will now have a drawing and firing action. The length the bow is pulled is how powerful the shot will be. Added quick move to the dispenser. Added quick equip for armor to the inventory interface. Added Quick move for ingredients and fuel to the furnace interface Brought forward the mining speed changes from PC update 1.2.3 Fix to vines brought from 1.2.3 to stop them spreading too much Added Food Bar to the HUD Food is now stackable New consuming animation for food Mushroom stew is now craftable in the 2 by 2 crafting table Added blocking with swords Changed all text descriptions for food to show how much they fill the food bar per piece. Passive Mobs now flee when they take damage. A pig's snout now protrude from their head. Skeletons hold full sized bows Aniamls no longer despawn with makes it possible to capture them. Zombies now drop Rotten Flesh instead of Feathers. Updated SOME mob sounds. Shears now collect Tall Grass and the new Vine. Improved the sunrise and sunset. Improved the rain edges (when looking up in the rain) Cloud height raised to the top of the map, so clouds can no longer phase through blocks. Cloud movement syncs with the game's time. Both wooden and stone pressure pads now can be placed on a fence. Improved Chest Model with a 3D lock with an opening and closing animation. Added a countdown timer to the autosave to stop it being such a suprise. Added the ability to rename an existing saved world. Added Map Icons to the in game player list to match their colour in the map. Added a confirmation dialog when the player selects "exit without saving" Added a new character display when sprinting or flying, similar to when they are in SNEAK mode. Updated the How to Play HUD with the Food Bar. Added Descriptions to the how to play menus for creative mode and sprinting. Updated the download content menu with pictures of the DLC available. Added Death Messages Removed Herobrine Options changes/additions Changed the Gamertags Display option to mean display/hide gamertags in-game and on maps. Added an option to select Creative Mode or Survival mode on creating OR LOADING a world. Added an option to disable clouds, brought forward from 1.0.0 Brought forward superflat from 1.1, the only difference being it also affects the Nether. Added the option to disable/enable new structures and the Bonus Chest. Added Host options - toggles for PVP, trust players, fire spread, TNT explosions and Host Privileges. Added in-game player options for the hoster - Can build and mine, moderator, kick player, fly, disabled exhaustion and be invisible. Store the online, Invite Only and Friends of Friends allowed in the Player's profile. Tutorial World changes Changed the Tutorial World to enable the new terrain features in it. Added Mini-tutorial for sprinting and eating Added Music Disc Quest - players can search the word for the 12 chests, each containing one of the Music Discs that can be played VIA jukebox. Fix for the duplication glitch Fix for aspect ratio of things in hand when in splitscreen mode. Fix for issue with player data not saving (payer starting world with no items they had when they saved) Fix for redstone tiles burning out when they shouldn't Fixed the issue with "engine" minecarts (Minecarts with furnace) not being able to push Minecarts. Fixed particle code for flipped 3rd person view.